


i tell you openly you have my heart so don't hurt me

by ifeelcelestial



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Gentle Dom Iris, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, and her spoiled husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelcelestial/pseuds/ifeelcelestial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... It’s easy for her to grin and bear the long hours away from her husband, but Barry … well, words aren’t always reassuring enough for him. He needs something more tangible than that and, once Iris realizes how sullen he’s getting without her, she makes sure to carve out some time to give him what he needs. And, really, she needs it too. She’s just quieter about it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i tell you openly you have my heart so don't hurt me

**Author's Note:**

> unbetated, but hopefully free of typos lmao. anyways, please enjoy what my gutter of a brain has come up with on this day. 
> 
> title from 'dreams' by the cranberries. 
> 
> scream at me about westallen on tumblr @ prayyoucatchthesehands.tumblr.com

Iris knows she spoils Barry and she knows it does nothing to help the attitude he gets sometimes, but she can’t help herself. Her boy is sweet and delightfully needy and she really does hate to hear him whine when he feels neglected.

Usually, Iris is free to lavish Barry with as much praise and affection as she likes, but there are times when her job gets in the way of that. The recent spike of hostile metahuman activity in the city has Iris working overtime. She doesn’t get home until well after Barry’s gone to sleep and being out on patrol more often than not means she doesn’t even see him in passing at the police station. Iris still makes sure to communicate with Barry - not hearing from her makes his anxiety flare up - but it’s far from an intimate dialogue.

Iris knows it won’t last forever so it’s easy for her to grin and bear the long hours away from her husband, but Barry … well, words aren’t always reassuring enough for him. He needs something more tangible than that and, once Iris realizes how sullen he’s getting without her, she makes sure to carve out some time to give him what he needs. And, really, she needs it too. She’s just quieter about it.

One afternoon, she begs off late night patrol duties by feigning illness. Iris does feel a bit guilty about abandoning her job for some quality time with her husband, but she’s not the only cop in Central City and the place won’t burn down without her.

She doesn’t tell Barry when she leaves - she wants to surprise him - and ends up at home before him. She darts up to their bedroom and quickly sheds her work clothes before hopping into the shower. The hot water blasting from the shower head makes the air in the bathroom thick and sticky, perfect for winding down a bit before delving into the night she has planned. Iris starts humming as she washes off and she’s still humming when she pads back into the bedroom with her bare skin, still glistening with wetness, exposed to the open air.

Barry’s sitting on the edge of the bed looking confused in the cutest way and her lips curve up into a wide smile at the sight of him.

“You’re - you’re home?” He blinks owlishly. “I thought - weren’t you scheduled for another patrol tonight?”

“Jesus, Barry, tone down the excitement a bit.” Iris is only teasing, but Barry still gets tongue tied apologizing to her.

“It’s not that I’m not happy to see you! I am. Happy. To see you, that is. I j-just - uh - w-wasn’t expecting you?” He looks genuinely distressed by the thought that he might have made Iris feel unwelcome in their bedroom, quickly prompting her to take pity on him.

“You’re so silly,” she murmurs, crossing over to him and leaning over to slot their mouths together. After a beat, she cups his chin and kisses him more firmly, the way she always does before she eases him into a scene. She playfully nips at his lower lip before pulling away. “I got out of work for tonight. I’ve missed you, baby.” Iris’ fingers stroke up the fabric of Barry’s white button down shirt and settle around the collar, toying with his bright red bow-tie. This one’s her favorite because she knows Barry only wears it when he’s really pining for her.

“I’ve missed you, too. It’s kind of hard when - when you’re not around.” Barry’s brow furrows. “But I feel selfish wanting so much of your time because your job’s important and you’re important and you have better things to do than coddle me and -” He cuts himself off, a flush bursting across his cheeks and his mouth twisting into a frustrated frown. “I feel so stupid. And - and _embarrassed_.”

Iris clicks her tongue and tugs gently on his bow-tie. “Barry. It’s okay for you to miss me. You’re not selfish for wanting your wife around. I wish you wouldn’t think that it’s some kind of chore for me to spend time with you.” Barry has his fair share of insecurities and they’re never more obvious than when he’s feeling lonely. He’s working on them, but he’s sensitive, vulnerable, and still learning that he doesn’t have to be ashamed of wanting the things he does. “I thought you might like to do a scene tonight, but if you wanna talk -”

Barry shakes his head vehemently. “No. No, I want - I want the first one.” He still struggles with talking about sex explicitly - and Iris won’t push him into anything he isn’t comfortable with, ever - but now he’s much better about asking for what he wants. “I need it.” He wraps his arms around her waist and leans forward to nuzzle at her chest. He feels small like this.

 “Please, Iris.” The words come out muffled against her skin, but she hears them just fine.

“Okay, baby. I’ve got you.” She moves a hand to cup the back of his head, tenderly running her fingers through the downy hair there.

They stay in that position for a long time, until Barry settles and Iris can see the tension bleeding out of his shoulders. Only then does she back away from him, making him whine at the loss of contact. There’s a soft, open look in his eyes and Iris knows that she’ll have to be especially gentle with him tonight.

“I’m going to dry off properly and get some things together. While I do that, I want you to undress and lay down when you’re done. Can you do that for me, Barry?”

“Uh huh.” When they play like this, Barry tends to get quieter, but Iris doesn’t want him going completely non-verbal before they talk about what’s going to happen.

“I need words.”

“Yes, I can do that, Iris.” It takes him a little while, but he gets there. Iris rewards him with a chaste kiss before starting to bustle around the room. She takes her time toweling off and massaging lotion into her skin. By the time she’s done with that, she’s aware that Barry is splayed out over their pillows, but doesn’t pay much mind to him until she’s retrieved everything she needs from the box they keep under their bed. It’s not much this time, but Barry still perks up as Iris lays the things out next to him in a neat line.

“How are we doing, Barry?” They haven’t started yet, but Iris is a stickler for checking up on him.

“Good,” he says with a short nod. She trusts that he’ll be honest with her if that changes.

“Alright. I want tonight to just be about feeling good, so there aren’t any punishments on the table. You can cum as many times as you need to. Once you start, we’ll keep going until you can’t anymore. Does that all sound okay?” It was a simpler scenario, but it would give them both the release they needed.

“Yeah,” Barry says slowly, voice already thick with arousal. He’s working up to half hardness and Iris hasn’t even touched him yet.

_God_ , he’s so good. So sweet and trusting and obedient and all hers.

“When you’re ready, sit up so I can put on your collar.” The collar is their green light and Iris wouldn’t ever start a scene without it. Barry only ever wears it when he needs Iris to take him down. Having clear boundaries on this is important; the last thing either of them wants is for this to end up hurting in a bad way.

After some deep breaths, Barry sits up and scoots forward, taking care not to upset any of the items Iris laid out. Collar in hand, Iris climbs onto the bed and kneels in the space behind him to put it on. It’s on the thinner side, dark red, velvet all over, with a little black bow on the front. When she’d first seen it, Iris had found it unbearably cute and couldn’t resist buying it. Luckily, Barry had liked it just as much as she did.

Iris fastens the clasp on the back and tugs at it a little. “Is that loose enough for you?”

“Mhmm.” Barry’s even quieter now that his collar’s on, just as Iris anticipated.

“Your button’s right next to you, Barry. If you need to stop and you can’t find your words, you press it okay?”

Barry feels around for the button and nods when he feels his fingers slip over the surface. The button’s been a feature of their scenes for a long while, ever since Barry figured out that being overwhelmed made it difficult for him to speak. He didn’t need it all the time, but it was there as a ‘just in case’.

With all the precautions squared away, Iris finally feels comfortable starting. She presses her front to Barry’s back and hooks her chin over his shoulder. The fabric of the collar tickles the skin of her cheek, making her smile a little.

Barry can hear the smile in her voice when she starts speaking again and he grins dopily in response. He’s happy Iris is happy. When she’s happy, it means he’s being good.

“I bet it’s been a long time since you’ve cum, huh?” Iris knows Barry doesn’t like to masturbate unless she’s around to watch and since she hasn’t been around, well, it’s not hard to do that math.

“Hmm. Just a week or two.”

“That sounds like forever to me …” she trails off to bring her hands around to Barry’s chest and thumb at his little nipples, massaging them until they peak. He’s sensitive there, not enough to cum from stimulation alone, but it gets him close.

Iris graduates to rolling the nubs between her thumb and pointer fingers, plucking at them and feeling how Barry trembles in the face of it. His cock’s hard now, bobbing between his legs and shiny wet at the tip. He’s flushed red from his cheeks down to his chest, and his skin is hot under her hands.

“I still think we should get you pierced here,” Iris says, her mouth pressed up against his ear. Barry shivers as the words vibrate through him, but he can’t bring himself to indulge or deny her in this head space. Iris knows that, she just likes to talk, likes to say things that make Barry’s cock jerk. “You’d be so pretty with rings through your nipples, babe.” She hums happily at the thought while one of her hands slides down Barry’s abdomen, gliding over the softness there easily as she reaches for her prize.

He hisses as she grips the shaft of his cock and tries desperately not to thrust his hips up into her grip. Those are the rules they usually go by - no moving unless Iris says so - but tonight she feels generous. “S’okay, baby. Take what you need.”

At any other time, Barry might be embarrassed by how quickly he finishes once he starts bucking his hips up into the circle of Iris’ small fist, but he knows that lasting isn’t the point. Iris wants to see him cum and he wants to be good for her more than anything. So, he lets out soft whines and grunts as he rolls his hips, making himself come undone. Barry doesn’t stop until his brain finally tells his body to _let go_ and he’s gasping out his release. He cums all over Iris’ hand and his own thighs, making a mess between his legs.

He doesn’t realize how much he’s needed this until after he’s climaxed and his desperation for more, he keeps rocking up into her fist. He’s so sensitive it’s almost painful, but he _wants_ so much, he doesn’t know how to get it any other way.

“That was so good.” Barry can hear the satisfaction in his wife’s voice and it sends a rush of pride through him. He did well for her. She’s happy. He’s happy.

His thoughts come in like that, simple and somewhat disjointed, until his hips finally shudder to a halt. He’s worked himself up into half-hardness, but the stimulation of fucking her fist is finally too much.

Iris figures he needs a break so she lets go of his cock and it settles into the ‘v’ of his hips while he recovers. She brings her stained hand up to his mouth and she doesn’t have to ask before his pink tongue is sliding out of his mouth to clean up the mess he’s made. Iris uses her other hand to stroke at his hair while she feeds him his own cum, reassuring him that he’s not wrong for wanting to do this with her, that there’s nothing to be ashamed of.

When he’s done, Barry turns his face, nosing at the bare skin of Iris’ shoulder, puppyish in his display of affection. It tickles, making her giggle before she drops a kiss on his forehead. “You’re so sweet. My sweet bear.”

He nods enthusiastically into her skin. “Yours.” He says it with a conviction that makes Iris wonder how she got so lucky with him.

After a few more minutes of cuddling and exchanging soft, tender words, Iris begins to feel restless again. “Ready for more?”

“Mhmm. Yes, Iris.” He’s not so far gone that words are entirely beyond him, but their evening isn’t done yet.

“I was thinking I’d open you up with my fingers and then use a vibrator. The purple one you like. I’ll suck you while I use it. How’s that sound?”

Barry lets out a little huff of breath and curls into her even more as he mumbles something. Iris has a pretty good idea of what he’s said, but she has to make sure. “C’mon, Barry,” she urges, peeling away from him to get a proper look at his face.

His cheeks are flushed, but it’s not from the afterglow of his orgasm. “Yeah, please.” The words are soft, but audible.

Barry always gets embarrassed when this comes up - her fucking him - and Iris can’t quite understand why. He loves getting fucked. Ever since he admitted it to her, back when they were still dating, Iris has made it her mission to do it as often as possible. As much as Barry likes getting stuffed full of Iris’ fingers or her fist or one of their many toys, he still has trouble saying it out loud.

She’ll wrangle with the psychology of that particular issue later. Right now, she’s going to give Barry what he wants.

“Hands and knees, babe.”

Barry rolls over into position, spreading his knees a bit and clutching at the sheets with his hands. His head hangs low as he waits for Iris to grab the lube and the ribbed toy. It’s not the longest or biggest one they have, but it is the one with the most powerful vibration, hence its status as a favorite.

Iris settles down behind him, in between his spread knees, and palms at his cheeks, spreading them wide. She starts humming again as she slicks her fingers and she’s still humming when Barry feels the first press of her fingers against his hole. His teeth worry at his lower lip as he endeavors to keep as quiet as he can, still self-conscious about how much he loves this. Iris knows how he is in the beginning, so she doesn’t chastise him for holding back. He won’t be able to for much longer anyway.

Slowly, she presses one finger in, then a second, and finally a third when Barry’s ready. The stretched rim of his hole is gleaming with slick - Iris always takes care to use plenty when they do this - and Barry’s trembling because it takes so much effort for him to keep quiet this far along.

“F-fuck,” he grits out as Iris begins to rock her fingers in firmly, working up to a steady rhythm. “Oh, fuck, Iris --” She curls her fingers deliberately then, pressing up against the spot that makes Barry’s cock dribble pre-cum onto their sheets.

His words are cut off by a soft, keening sound that comes from high up in his throat. After that, the figurative dam bursts and he can’t stop whining and whimpering and whispering _pleasepleaseplease_ like that’s the only word he knows.

Iris fucks Barry relentlessly with one hand and squeezes at his hip with the other, encouraging him to ride back against her. “There you go, baby. Yeah, just like that. Open yourself up with my fingers, get them nice and deep inside --” Iris continues on like that, talking Barry into a frenzy.

It’s not long before he’s slumped over onto his forearms and drooling onto the sheets as he fucks himself. His cock is harder than he ever remembers it being - he thinks that every time Iris fingers him - and the way the tip is dragging over his abdomen is making him even more desperate. The only thing he can think about doing is shoving a hand between his legs and jerking himself off until he’s making himself messy again, but - fuck - Iris hasn’t given him permission for that and he doesn’t have the words to ask. His fingers grasp for his button, but he doesn’t press it, just clutches it for comfort. He whines loudly and commits himself to moving his hips until she tells him otherwise.

By the time Iris is telling him to roll over onto his back and sliding the vibrator into him, Barry has been on edge so long that he can’t help but cum once she turns it on. He arches up off the bed and spurts all over his stomach and chest, thick white streaks staining his skin as the toy continues to buzz against his prostate.

He’s still gasping through it when Iris grips the base of his cock and licks him from root to tip. He’s even more sensitive after a second orgasm and Iris’ tongue is _too much_. Still, when she sucks the tip of his cock into the hot seal of her mouth, he finds himself thrusting up into it without a thought.

As Iris takes him in further, she flicks the vibrator up to its highest speed and makes sure it’s right up against Barry’s sweet spot. She isn’t giving him the time or opportunity to go soft now and it’s a lot, but he knows he can handle it. For her.

Barry fucks up into Iris’ mouth and back down onto the vibrator with the desperation of a man who isn’t sure which he wants to feel more. Iris keeps her eyes on Barry’s face as she sucks him off, watching every flare of pleasure as it plays out across his face.

She’s so wet from watching him take her fingers that her thighs are slick with it, and now that he’s getting fucked like this, the control that was so easy for her to hold onto before is quickly slipping away. Iris wants her husband’s cock in her, wants him to fuck her into oblivion, and that desire is why she rushes him into orgasm for a third time.

He spills onto her tongue, significantly less than there was before, but enough that Iris knows she can make him cum again before he’s fully spent.

One last long, hard suck and Iris is pulling off of him with an obscene pop, her lips a bit swollen and shiny with saliva. “You’re doing so well,” she says as she clicks the vibrator off and eases it out of him. “Being such a good boy for me, Barry. Giving me exactly what I need from you.”

Carelessly, she tosses the toy off the edge of the bed and shimmies up so she can kiss Barry on the mouth. She coaxes his lips apart with her tongue and slides it into his mouth so he can taste himself again.

When Iris pulls away, Barry blinks at her slowly with those big, doe-like eyes of his. He looks a little sleepy, but not sated at all. He knows he’s taken everything she’s given him thus far, but he’s not interested in just taking. Being able to cum as much as he wants is wonderful, but it’s not enough when he hasn’t given Iris anything in return. She doesn’t always ask for reciprocation during a scene, but Barry wants to, badly enough that he coaxes his sluggish brain to churn out words for her.

“Wanna make you feel good,” he’s slurring slightly, tipsy off the chemical rush that comes with multiple orgasms. “Can I? Please? Wanna - wanna fuck you.”

Iris lets out a harsh breath through her nose and nods sharply. “Yeah, yeah, c’mon Barry. Be good and fuck me.”

She flops over onto her back from her side and tugs at his collar until he’s hovering over her. She spreads her legs, an invitation, and he presses forward in response. The head of his cock bumps at the slick entrance of her cunt and Barry slides it over her folds, teasing unintentionally.

Gently, he eases into Iris until he’s bottomed out, looking at her like she’s the center of his universe. Her eyes are closed, lashes fanning over her cheekbones, and her lips are parted so invitingly, and she’s shaking around him.

“Iris …” he breathes out her name because it’s the only thing he can do right now, with her searing hot and wet around him, her walls clinging to him like they were made to fit together this way.

“Oh, Iris …” he says her name again and again and again, not moving because he’s so overwhelmed by the depth of his love for her. He starts to cry a little, happy tears, and pushes his face into her neck as he moves his hips in slow circles.

Without thinking, she wraps her arms around him, gasping as he increases his pace and starts fucking her properly. The air is heavy with the smell of sex and the only thing Iris can hear is Barry’s flesh slapping against hers as he drives his cock into her.

“Yes, baby, _yes_. Just like that. Fuck me just -- oh _God_ \-- just like that. Your cock fills me up so good --”

Barry punctuates his next thrust with his thumb on her clit and she nearly screams. He keeps the pressure there just how she likes it and grunts with the exertion of fucking her deeply and thoroughly.

He curves his back and blindly kisses down her neck and over her chest, tongue dragging over her breasts until it reaches a nipple to toy with. Barry adds to the dampness of her skin, sucking the hard nub into his mouth until she’s grabbing at his hair and pulling him off so he can give the same attention to the other one.

His rhythm goes uneven as he gets close, but he never stops, refuses to until he makes her cum. Her moans start to get high and loud and that’s when Barry knows he can get Iris off before him.

He draws in a breath to focus before pushing himself to go double time, really giving it to her, making sure she’s getting stuffed full just the way she needs. He can’t go at this pace for long, but he doesn’t have to because moments later, Iris snaps her eyes open and gasps, “I’m close, _Barry_ , I’m -”

And then she does scream, clamping down around him as her climax rushes through her. Iris is burning up from the inside out, incoherent with pleasure as she tries to babble out praise and adoration for her husband.

Hearing her, _seeing_ her, makes Barry go over the edge with a hoarse cry not too long after, filling her with cum and fucking her until it’s dripping back out. He bucks until they’re both spent, gasping for air and a reprieve.

Iris is still shaking when Barry pulls out, looking wrecked with her dark curls strewn messily over the sheets and pillows.

They both pant heavily for a long while, but Barry ends up speaking first.

“Was I good?” he asks, shyly.

“Oh, baby,” Iris says, light and breathy. “You were the best. My best boy. My darling, beautiful boy.”

Barry smiles then, so obviously and genuinely pleased by Iris’ words that it floors her for a bit.

 He snuggles into her side and strokes the tips of his fingers over her abdomen, broadcasting his thoughts without having to say anything out loud.

 "Think you put a baby in me this time?”

Barry laughs a little and shrugs, but Iris can tell that he’s hopeful.

“You made a real mess trying to do it, in any case.”

Slowly, Barry shifts so that he’s in between Iris’ legs again, though his body is lower down this time. “Can I …?” He waits for Iris to nod before licking a long stripe up her cunt. She whimpers a little, but doesn’t twist away so Barry knows she isn’t too sensitive to do this.

He suckles on the still engorged flesh of her clit until she’s tightening her knees around his head. That’s when he holds her open with his fingers and licks inside, tasting himself and tasting her all at once. They’re not in a hurry, so Barry gets to eat Iris out for a long while before she whines out her second release, the rush of it bursting onto his tongue. He keeps going even after that, hungry for her, and makes her peak again before she’s pushing him away because she’s too sore.

“Baby,” she murmurs as he plants one last kiss on her tummy. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

“Not possible.”

Barry’s got that easy smile on his face again and his eyes are reflecting all the adoration she feels. He comes up for a cuddle and they stay close as she talks him out of the scene.

Barry’s the one who takes the collar off when he feels ready and he’s quiet as he comes back to himself.

He’s more vocal as they start cleaning up and, by the time they’re showering together, he’s back to a place where he can playfully banter with Iris.

The tension that they’ve both been holding the last few weeks is all gone, banished until they go back to their jobs where they’ll both be mired in the chaos that comes with trying to keep their city safe.

Barry will be busy working his magic in the lab and Iris will be out chasing the bad guys.

He’ll worry and she’ll tell him not to.

He’ll come home to an empty house and she’ll trudge in sometime after one in the morning and pass out without getting under the covers.

Life will go on.

“I’ll talk to the Captain about working out a better schedule so we don’t have to be apart for so long,” Iris says around a yawn.

“Tomorrow, though,” Barry says, setting his glasses on the end table next to him.

“Tomorrow,” she promises.

They’ve always got tomorrow.

 


End file.
